Marshmallow Medic
Marshmallow Medic is a WHT Medic created by PumpkinLOL. Appearance Marshmallow Medic is a WHT Medic wearing the Einstein, the Ruffled Ruprecht, and the Heat of Winter. He appears coatless with a white vest when out of battle. Personality and Behavior Marshmallow Medic, as one of the older members of Chocoman's friends, is wise and mature. He quietly tolerates his friends' crazy antics, but he won't hesitate to reprimand them with a slap to the head when they go too far and/or make stupid decisions. He doesn't speak much, but when he does, he's usually very blunt. He is dedicated to healing his allies, and dislikes it when his friends hide their injuries from him. When they do, he forces them to comply until they are healed completely. While he is a firm and strict healer, he really means well and his bad bedside manners often belie his sweet (no pun intended) healing methods. Marshmallow Medic enjoys really good relationships with Chocoman and Snipermint. He is an old friend of Chocoman's and his powers often mix well with the BWN Demoman's chocolate-based abilities. He is also Snipermint's lover, as they share similar quiet yet blunt natures, along with a telepathic link. When Marshmallow Medic, Chocoman, and Snipermint, along with Bubblegum Scout, Caramel Soldier, Lollipyro, Almondneer, and Gummy Heavy are all together, they turn into an unstoppable team. Powers and Abilities * Marshmallow manipulation -- Marshmallow Medic has the power to create, shape, and control marshmallows (hence the name). He is very skilled with it, and can use it in a variety of ways on the battlefield. ** Marshmallow healing -- Marshmallow Medic's marshmallows contain special healing properties that heal people when eaten, restoring them to full health and removing negative status ailments. ** Marshmallow constructs -- Marshmallow Medic has the power to create sentient beings out of marshmallows. His "Marshlings", as he calls them, tend to vary in shape and size, but they are all completely subservient to their creator. The strength, speed, and endurance each construct depend on the candies that are combined with it. ** Marshmallow beams -- Marshmallow Medic is able to fire beams of liquefied marshmallow that cover the target(s) and quickly harden. When combined with fire, the inside turns into a molten layer that burns the trapped target(s) alive. When combined with chocolate and other hard candy, the chocolate serves as a tough barrier, further trapping the target(s) inside. ** Marshmallow armor -- Marshmallow Medic covers his allies in protective yet mobile suits of marshmallow-based armor. The armor grants a heal-over-time effect, while buffering their defenses. When combined with chocolate and other hard candy, the armor protects from stun and knockdown effects. ** Marshmallow bombs -- Marshmallow Medic covers a liquefied candy with a soft marshmallow covering that falls apart when hit, splashing the enemy with the filling inside. The candy fillings depend on the candy used. ** Marshmallow barriers -- Marshmallow Medic can create shields out of marshmallows. Their defenses can be bolstered through chocolate and other hard candy. * Psychic powers -- Marshmallow Medic possesses psychic powers, all centered around marshmallows. ** Telepathy -- Marshmallow Medic can read the minds of other people. He achieves this by covering his hands with a type of marshmallow that painlessly digs into the target's head and intercepts the synapses within the brain. When he touches the target's head, the thoughts travel from the brain through the marshmallow, and into Marshmallow Medic's head, allowing him to read them. ** Telekinesis -- Marshmallow Medic can levitate multiple marshmallows with his mind and manipulate them however he wants. Faults and Weaknesses * Depending on its thickness, marshmallow can be extremely fragile. It is also very edible, allowing enemy Freaks to eat through Marshmallow Medic's attacks. * Marshmallows do not do well in high temperatures, as they will melt. * Marshmallow Medic must maintain full physical contact with his target(s) in order for his marshmallow-based telepathy to work. ** His telepathy will also not work on robots and other inorganic beings, as they lack a real brain. * If Marshmallow Medic uses his psychic powers to perform a feat that is beyond his limits, he will end up with a painful headache and/or nosebleeds. * Marshmallow Medic is as strong and durable, if not less than, a normal Medic. * Unlike the others, Marshmallow Medic does not know how to fight and tends to serve as a support character. He'll be taken out easily if Freaks focus on him instead of his allies. * Marshmallow Medic's telepathic link with Snipermint leaves them both open to psychic attacks. If one of them is hit, the other will experience excruciating mental pain. Trivia * Marshmallow Medic is sometimes called "Marsh" by his friends. * Marshmallow Medic being able to heal with his marshmallows comes from the historical tradition of using extracts from the marshmallow plant, Althaea officinalis. It was mainly used to cure sore throats. * Marshmallow Medic being a lover of Snipermint is a reference to mint-flavored marshmallows. Category:Medics Category:WHT Team Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Freaks made by PumpkinLordOLantern Category:Magicians Category:Intellectuals Category:Candy-Lovers